Taking Over Whats left of us
by Aransa
Summary: Alec hates how far it had come, but in the face of his utter failure, he couldn't in good conscience subject his fellow Shadowhunters to his grieving. So he left. Mere weeks later he became glad to have left and never looked back. If only his feelings for Magnus would calm the f*ck down! Or the one were Malec Break up and Alec is Pregnant. Yaoi, don't like don't read


Alec stared blankly at the doors of the Elevator.

The Elevator Magnus took while walking away from him.

_"…__the only thing holding me back, is you."_

He felt his eyes begin to burn, but Alec wouldn't give fate the satisfaction of crying in the hallway. Or really crying at all.

He turned around and made his way to his room.

Once there he gave himself a moment to grief for the loss of his relationship with Magnus and dabbed away the few tears that managed to squeeze through, not letting his soft crying develop into the big ugly sobs that threatened to overcome him and doing his best to block his Parabatai bond with Jace.

He wouldn't give in. He would endure, like he always had, but this time a bit different than normally.

Alec was completely done with the shadow-world. He had known that this moment would come, and he had prepared in the best way possible; he had, over the years, build himself a mundane identity. Alec had made sure to take online classes and regularly meet with a professional to make sure he knew everything, but now that it was time he would need all the help he could get to make it out of America and to Asia.

Alec snorted and made his way to his desk, taking out a unassuming book about human history.

Nobody had ever paid attention to what he did in the 'learning time' he was given to learn about the Clave and leading of an Institute, never even dreaming of Alec being rebellious enough to do anything but learn. And ok he had been learning, but certainly not what they thought Teenage-him was learning.

Alec opened the thick book and took out a phone from inside its pages. Clarissa Fairchild certainly had been an inspiration in this hide spot.

He searched for the right number in the disposable phone and put it to his ear, holding it there with a shoulder while he began to pack the essentials into a small handbag.

A cheerful voice answered his call.

_"__Nihao, Weiwei on speaker."_

Alec smiled at hearing her familiar voice. She was a trusted Mundi friend of his, she had helped him learn Chinese and some Japanese. There was nobody better than her who would understand his predicament.

_"__Nihao, Weiwei! Lots of love for my best friend!"_ Alec didn't even try to hide his happiness at hearing her voice after not being able to speak to her for over a month. _"I hope you find yourself in good health."_

_"__Ah~, I know that tone. What can I do for you?"_ He grinned. She always knew when he wasn't saying everything.

_"__Heartbreak, my friend, heartbreak."_ Soft sighing was heard from over the line. He whispered softly in a broken voice that let show how hurt he was: _"Can I come to you? I will take the next flight."_

_"__You are always welcome."_

•

•

•

Alec walked ten whole blocks before he deemed himself safe in one of the darker alleyways of Manhattan and removed the permanent glamour he had on himself since he hit fourteen. The Glamour was connected to a ear cuff he always wore, so removing the ear cuff was the only thing he had to do.

Immediately after removing it his form became slimmer and more boyish, giving him a look of well-trained-swimmer-but-very-innocent; a look that teenage girls often saw as 'hot genius'.

Alec took off his Institute given clothes, absentmindedly admiring how his real body had no body-hair on the chest area or the beginning of a beard and then put on some Civilian clothes. He snatched his weapons and Stele from his old clothes and then called a Taxi.

The envelope he left on his desk would explain what he didn't have the courage to say to his family in the face.

He got on the Taxi and said his destination.

It was time to face the music.

—

Alec looked around for his friend.

The Airport was full, people wanting to find a bed to rest after the long flight, he was no different and while he had certainly liked his stay on the first class, it was no less tiring than reading reports. Who would have thought that doing nothing but relax would make him so sleepy?

_"__Nihao, Alexander!"_ He turned to his right and there it was, the lovely face of his best friend.

_"__Weiwei."_

He swiftly made his way to her and embraced her, closing his pretty Sky-blue eyes and just basking in her presence. God, he had missed her.

_"__Let's go home, Alec."_ She whispered softly in his ear and he could do nothing but nod faintly while simultaneously trying to burry his face in her shoulder.

•

•

•

Alec hummed contently, the long Fingers of his friends hand brushing through his silky soft hair.

He was so happy. Finely there was no one who told him what to do, no war he had to fight in, and the world seemed peaceful for once.

It had been a month since he came to her and he couldn't bring himself to care about his family, not when they never even paused to think of how he felt when they demanded so many things from him.

Suddenly he became nauseous and raced to the toilet, once there he emptied his stomach in the toilet bowl.

Weiwei gave a unhappy Singh from herself and looked pleadingly at him after he washed down the unpleasant burning with a glass of water. _"Alec please, this had been going on for a week! You have to go see a Warlock or even a Mundane Doctor!"_

Alec blinked exhausted in her direction. He sometimes forgot that she had the sight, but now it was indeed good that she had it. He sighed, exhaustion making him want to curl up in his bed and sleep for the next few hours, but he got up all the same and send a Fire message to the Local High Warlock.

_"__Happy now?" _Weiwei directed her unimpressed eyes at him.

_" __very."_

•

•

•

Alec watched the foreign green Magic of the High Warlock warily while the Woman examined him. She had now been lingering in his belly region for the last five minutes and sweat was dripping down her temples.

Alec had thought she had found the thing that made him vomit, but after the initial look of surprise she hadn't said anything.

Slowly the green magic of the Warlock left his body and returned to its host. The Woman was now watching him like he was a miracle. _" Mister Lightwood, you are a very interesting specimen of the Nephilim race."_ She smiled softly and looked with empathetic eyes at his belly. _"Congratulations, you are pregnant with a Warlocks baby."_

Alec froze. He was… pregnant?

But… Warlocks were… they couldn't have any children… and he was male…

Suddenly all the sadness he felt when Magnus left him came back tenfold and his body shook with heartbreaking sobs. Weiwei took her heartbroken friend into her arms and began to speak in soft whispers with the confused High Warlock.

At the end of the meeting the Woman, Tee Ly, was determined to help them through the difficult process of the first ever Male pregnancy and to also prevent the High Warlock of Brooklyn to find them while they were so vulnerable.

—

Magnus hummed a dull tune while preparing his loft for the meeting with Raphael and Luke.

A month into his break with Alexander and he already regretted ever suggesting it. He was miserable, but he did his best to mask it, and while the alliance with the Seelie Queen hadn't worked out, he would gladly suggest to the others that they came together with the Shadowhunters and fought Valentine with united forces.

He was sure his Alexander would accept it and do his best to help.

Magnus smiled sadly.

…maybe Alexander would take him back.

•

•

•

Magnus stared wide eyed at Isabelle.

He didn't want to believe what she had just told him. His Alexander, his beautiful boy couldn't have…

Oh, but he did, and there was no one who could find him.

He looked down at the white envelope with his name on it.

_Magnus Bane_

It was the font of his beautiful little one, the boy who had entrusted him with his Virgin body, the one who had so beautifully come undone under him and innocently begged for more…

…and in that familiar font he was being told _goodbye_.

A tear slipped from his eyes.

_What had he done?!_

—

Weiwei watched her very pregnant sleeping best friend with soft eyes.

Oh, how she wanted to go all the way to Brooklyn and punch that stupid Warlock in the face. How dare him to leave her friend so heartbroken while he was pregnant?!

But then again, Magnus Bane wouldn't know he left Alec pregnant.

She sighed softly and looked up at Tee Ly. The High Warlock had become a dear friend in the last three months, and they couldn't be more grateful for her presence. _"How is the situation over there?"_

Tee Ly huffed amusedly and began to softly tread her fingers through Alecs silky hair, which by now was shoulder length because he hadn't wanted to go to a Hairdresser. _"Warlock Bane obliterated Valentine. He is now desperately searching for our little friend here."_ Weiwei shared a smile with Tee Ly.

If Bane continued like that, they may let him try to win Alec back, and they knew for a fact that Alec would gladly have him back.

Weiwei began rubbing her friends little, round baby belly. _"Just a little bit more and then you have our approval, Bane."_

•

•

•

Alec sniffed pitifully. He wanted Magnus, why couldn't they just let Magnus through already?

His eyes stung from all his crying but the tears just didn't stop. He just wanted his babies sire by his side, Magnus would know exactly what he needed!

A sob escaped him and before he knew it his whole body was shaking from a continuous onslaught of sobs. He embraced his belly and curled up around it, trying to somehow protect his two baby girls from his sadness and utterly failing at it, only accomplishing that the two women who tried to placate him began to feel guilty.

Weiwei and Tee Ly shared a pained look with one another. They hadn't wanted to make him cry, but lately any mention of Magic or the Shadow world as a whole brought the four months pregnant Ex-Shadowhunter to tears.

Tee Ly breathed shakily in, this was moving her more than it normally would.

_"__I think we should bring Warlock Bane into the fold." _Weiwei nodded swiftly. They shouldn't stall any more, Alec clearly _needed_ Bane by his side.

—

Magnus took deep calming breaths. He had to let go of his anxiety and help his fellow High Warlock with the difficult situation she found herself in. Normally he would've no problem with being calm and collected, but he had been searching for his Alexander three months already and there were still no leads.

He despaired silently every day when he got to hear another report of an unsuccessful search. At least they now knew he wasn't in America, nor Canada or any other country from South America. But that still left Europe, Africa, Australia _and _Asia; Magnus was despairing.

How was he to find his Angel when he was always interrupted by his fellow Warlocks?

He looked up from where he sat in a nice Siting room and politely greeted High Warlock Tee Ly and a Mundane with the Sight named Weiwei.

He was at first confused why they needed him, but then they began explaining.

_"__Warlock Bane, __I need your word that you will hear us out before you react, can you do that?"_ Magnus looked warily at her. For her to be asking that meant that whatever it was they wanted to tell him would make him angry, but they didn't seem malicious, so he would give them a chance.

_"__You have my word."_

Both women took deep breaths and then Miss Weiwei looked him directly in the eye. _"I'm a friend of Alexander."_ Already he stood more at attention, his eyes hard and unforgiving stared down the tall Chinese Mundane. The only thing holding him back being his promise of hearing them out.

He gritted his teeth. _If that woman knew were his sweet boy was…!_

Weiwei continued with telling her part of the story. _"Four and a half months ago Alec contacted me with a plea for shelter. He told me he couldn't do it anymore, not after _it_. Three weeks into his stay with me he began to vomit almost daily."_ Weiwei smiled gratefully at Tee Ly when she took her hand.

Magnus barely managed to hold himself back from forcefully demanding answers. What was happening to his Alexander?!

Suddenly he was pinned by the hard eyes of Warlock Tee Ly. _"That's when I came in. The results were surprising."_ The two women shared a look. _"That day in the hallway you not only left Alec very heartbroken… But also, very Pregnant."_

Magnus' eyes widened. His breathing accelerated and he had a hard time controlling his magic. His gaze was glued to the faces of the two women, searching for even a little of deception.

But there was no deception.

_"__Where- where is he? Where is my Alexander?!"_ His fellow high Warlock cautiously got up; her hands came up in a placating manner but Magnus wasn't focusing on her anymore. _"Miss Weiwei, were. Is. My. Alexander?"_ The Mundi Woman looked at him with understanding eyes.

_How could he have left his little love defenceless while Valentine and his goons had been up and about? Alexander who was pregnant with his child, Alexander who was gifting him one of the most precious presents in the world! How could he-_

_"__Please calm down Mister Bane. If you see him like that you could trigger a much too early birth!"_ Tee Ly's desperate yell brought him back from his dangerous thinking.

He took the next ten minutes to calm himself and get his magic back in control, all the while having Alexander in his mind.

His very pregnant Ex-boyfriend who had endured _months_ without him.

•

•

•

Magnus followed the mundane with the Singh down a hallway and then into a large room.

The first thing he saw was a big fluffy carpet with equally fluffy pillows on it in the middle of the room. The pillows were all in soft pinks and yellows and laying on them was a peacefully sleeping Alexander.

Magnus felt like his world narrowed down to his beautiful boy and the very round belly he was sporting.

His breath hitched and he hesitated before slowly making his way over to sleeping ex-Shadowhunter, not even noticing as he was left alone in the room.

Magnus got on his knees and extended a hand to brush through Alexander's longer hair; it was still as soft as he remembered. Then he slowly began to caress his former lovers' soft cheek, slowly working his way down to the neck, shoulder and arm, not daring to directly go where he wanted to.

He looked up to Alexander's face and was met with teary brown eyes full of desperate love.

He felt his breath leaving him.

"Alexander…"

Tears overflow and Magnus cursed himself for making his angel cry, taking his very pregnant love into his arms.

"Ma- Magn's! Magnus, Ple's- please don't leave!" Magnus' heart broke all over again and he tightened his hold on Alexander, mindful of the precious gift his beautiful boy was carrying.

He shushed him, whispering soft assurances and words of love to his darling, declaring his intentions of never leaving him again and being a good father for their coming little ones and any other children Alexander would honour him with.

_Oh, how lucky he was._

_He would forever cherish this._

•

•

•


End file.
